


I am found

by LevyFai



Series: Songfics for Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Returning Home, Songfic, USUK - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: A simple songfic with a pairing of America and female England. It's a fluff piece and I hope you guys like it. I also might do some more of these songfics for you.
Relationships: America/Female England (Hetalia)
Series: Songfics for Hetalia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696048
Kudos: 10





	I am found

“Alright, children it’s time for bed.” the voice of their mother filled the room where a pair of boys and a small girl were playing.

“But mum…” All three of the started.

“No buts, now pick up your toys and let’s get ready.” The woman replied as she picked up the girl.

The woman had golden blond hair with green eyes and thick eyebrows. She smiled at the brown-haired girl who yawns a little snuggling her. Once the boys had finished cleaning up the woman smiled at the green eyes like her and the blue eyes from her husband.

“Alright, now since we're all done, I think we have time for a lullaby.”

The three kids were smiling and followed their mother to her room as they all got into her king-sized bed. The boys went on each side of her as she put the girl on her lap pulling the covers over the four of them.

“Alright everyone ready?” she asked the three.

“Yeah.” They replied.

The woman smiled and reached over to the nightstand grabbing a music box. The music box was simple one carved by hand and had designs of fairies and a rose on top. As the woman picked up the box, she looked over at the picture that was beside it.

The picture was of the woman with kids along with a man with light brown hair with a cowlick that stood out. He wore an army uniform and smiling holding the woman and children close. The woman sighed and then looked at the music box.

“Mummy?” the girl asked worriedly.

“I’m fine poppet, now let’s get the song.”

The woman winded up the box and then opened it as a melody started to play as the fairy inside the box started to dance. Then the woman took a breath and started to sing.

_“Where the north wind meets the sea_

_There's a river full of memory_

_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound_

_For in this river all is found.”_

The children snuggled up to her as they listen to the song. Their eyes closed as the tune lulled them into sleep.

_“In her waters, deep and true_

_Lay the answers and a path for you_

_Dive down deep into her sound_

_But not too far or you'll be drowned”_

In a city where fire and gunshots rang out, a young soldier was staring at the sky. He had been wounded, blood pouring from the shoulder and a cut on his forehead. He closed his eyes his mind hearing a song he would sing with his wife.

“ _Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear_

_And in her song, all magic flows_

_But can you brave what you most fear?_

_Can you face what the river knows?”_

The solider whispered the words as the sounds of shouting filled the air and felt hands on him and someone asking if he was okay.

X

Alice Jones was hanging laundry on the line as her three children were playing in the yard. She smiled at them and pulled a piece of hair back behind her ear. She then heard a car; she quickly called her children to her as a black ford came up the drive away.

Fear gripped Alice’s heart as the car stopped and two uniformed men came out of the front doors. She found herself falling to the ground her children holding on to her while she started to cry. The children started to cry also as if they were feeling their mum’s sadness.

_“Where the north wind meets the sea_

_There's a mother full of memory_

_Come, my darling, homeward bound_

_When all is lost, then all is found.”_

They all looked up to see Alfred F. Jones, their lost family member. The kids ran to him and he held them close kissing each of their heads whispering their names like a prayer.

“William, Alan, Whittney…my children…”

“Daddy.” The screeched holding on to their papa.

“Alfred….” Alice whispered as she ran to the man.

Alfred looked up at her letting go of his children as he hugged and kissed his wife. Then he pulled them all into a hug. He was finally home, and he was going to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The song is All is found from Frozen 2


End file.
